The present invention relates to a belt and buckle keeper mechanism used to interconnect the belt and buckle and permit reversal of both the belt and the buckle frame so that opposite sides of each may be independently displayed as desired.
For many years, reversible belts have been available and various mechanisms have been provided whereby the belt may be reversed to display either side, which may be of different colors and/or designs. Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. showing various types of belt reversing mechanisms include: 2,186,810; 2,197,665; 2,630,612; 3,369,278 and 3,855,637.
While the above cited patents show different types of mechanisms which allow the belt, per se, to be reversed relative to the buckle, no suitable mechanism is disclosed which provides for inside out reversal of the loop or frame portion of the buckle itself relative to the belt. With this type of mechanism, the appearance of the buckle can be selectively changed without reversing the belt.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a belt buckle of improved construction which enables independent reversal of the buckle relative to the belt.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a belt buckle construction of the above type which is of simple and economical construction.
Another object of this invention is to provide a belt buckle construction of the above type which is easy to use, but effective and reliable in its operation.